User talk:Goddra2
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the User:Goddra2 page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zalbaag (Talk) 23:45, May 8, 2010 IP address I don't think you can change IP contributions to a name. But if you want to ask Zalbaag or Quick, they may be able to tell you better. By the way, on talk pages, please sign with either the signature button or with ~~~~. Rdh288 18:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Thank you. Yeah, I realized that later. Goddra2 19:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Combining Star Force Character articles That's a very good question. Technically, the EM Wave Changes pages are one and two characters at the same time, as they are the combination of a human and a EM Being, similar to Cross Fusion, Megamerge, and the Dragon Ball fusions. But unlike Cross Fusion (which is anime-exclusive and is covered in its own page and of the two characters) and Megamerge (more than one person can uses a Biometal and there is also the Double Megamerge, so it is covered in both the Biometal page and the characters that use them), the Wave Changes seems to be bit more complicate. If the pages where to be combined, it would need to be both human, EM and Wave Change, preferable on the Wave Change, but the characters have many differences, and some of them, like Zack, don't Wave Change with their Wizards. It would be like combining operators with NetNavis, which was done before with GyroMan.EXE and Meddy.EXE, but they were later separated. I'm not sure how it would work. --''Quick'' (talk) 21:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Agree with Solo / Rogue. I think he and other characters like Joker / Dread Joker and Ice / Diamond Ice can be merged without problem. --''Quick'' (talk) 17:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Very cool! :) --''Quick'' (talk) 18:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thank You Hey, no problem. I don't think you made a mistake, you helped point out one of mine though. I should have done that with that section to begin with when I rebuilt the templates; since Japanese names/words can be written in either kanji, katakana, or hiragana, or sometimes even a combination. -- Udana 22:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Dread Joker Article Update The Star Force series is the one I'm least familiar with, but I see you did a great job with the Joker article. Better than this only if it had a few images, and could be featured in the front page (which I'm forgetting to update... -_-'). The BBB book seems to have interesting stuff about the game. I only understand Katakana and take a long time to translate others, specially Kanji, but if you need help translating something... --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't need to be artwork only, about 7-10 screenshots from the game to his story would be good enough. --''Quick'' (u•t) 03:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC)